Together Forever
by ssjx7squall
Summary: Au Shiznat An unlikely pairing of a disillusioned lost and angry Natsuki with a rule abiding student council president with a secret Shizuru.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know im infamous for long Ans so ill try to keep it short. I know what your thinking, "this isnt a chapter for Abanonment" well hopefully that will becoming soon but i have had writers block on that story. This one however has been on my mind for a while and i had to write the first chapter so it would stop intruding on my ideas for Abanonment. Second point...It is in first person, i was actually about to trash it but since it's three pages long it felt like a waste so i just posted it. I will probably go back to third person next chapter because i dont htink im a first person writer. Some of you guys do it GREAT but i just think mine first person is extremely rushed/immature. Oh well without further ado heres the story

ssjx7squall

* * *

Chpt: 1

'_Ah, that's it.' _I mentally sighed as I lowered the beer bottle and rested my head against the wall behind me. It was the night of the school dance and the sound of music and voices were drifting over from the open door of the gymnasium. Couples were walking in and out laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world.

I of course didn't come for the dance, but the people I was with at the moment did and they had beer, something that today I would do just about anything for. I looked to my left and saw Nao making out with her new toy, sighing I looked to my right to see Tate and Takeda stupidly sparing with each other. 'God I hate these people.'

We were all in front of another building some distance away from the entrance of the gym in the dark with two six packs, one of which I had killed by myself.

Nao began to giggle next to me and I sighed again. 'This is going to be one long night.' I began to stare off into the distance. 'Then again, this night is always a long one.'

"Oi Kuga, what are you spacing out for? Don't tell me your wasted already?" Nao laughed next to me.

"No way," I faked a smile. "Hand me another one." I really hated this group but they always had alcohol so I was willing to put up with them.

"Hey I think you've had enough, especially if you're spacing out." Tate laughed as he grabbed Takeda and forced him to the ground. "Besides, I bought it all and you've drinken most of it." He let out a loud 'oof' as Takeda kicked him in the stomach.

"Fine…" I said getting up.

"Hey, where are you going? The party has just started?" Takeda who now had Tate in a headlock said.

'_Ha, some party…'_

I didn't bother to answer him as I walked away. If I couldn't get anymore alcohol here I'd just head home and drink what was left of that bottle of Jack.

"Oi Kuga, don't forget to show up to school tomorrow, we have that think to take care of." Nao yelled after me.

I sighed again. Nao and her stupid freshman hazing. Of course it wasn't just Nao, Tate and Takeda joined in of course, and who ever Nao's pet was at the time as well. For some strange reason she seemed to think I would like giving hell to underclassmen, that it would _loosen_ me up. That was doubtful and I really didn't plan on joining in, but I would get a lot of hell from her if I didn't at least show up.

Passing by more couples who were either hand in hand or had their arms around each other I made my way to the parking lot which was unfortunately right next to the gym.

'_Why do they even fake it?' _I thought. '_None of them will be together after high school anyways, what the hell's the point?'_

I was almost to the parking lot when a breeze picked up sending leaves and trash flying. I lifted my head, closing my eyes, enjoying the way the wind felt blowing through my hair and across my face. Unfortunately it ended and I opened my eyes staring off into the night sky. It was a full moon tonight, and you could see a surprising number of stars considering how bright it was.

"Mom…" I said before realizing what I was doing. I shook my head trying to banish the thoughts that started to bubble to the surface of my mind. '_I haven't drinken enough yet…'_

I started walking again and finally reached the student parking lot. Passing rows of cars I made my way over to my bike. I smiled as it came into view. It was one of the few things in my life that never let me down and I enjoyed. It was a Ducati 848 Superbike, and also my baby. I had had it for about six months now and it had never failed me in getting from point a to point be. Or the occasional race.

Mounting I took out my helmet and was about to put it on when I heard approaching footsteps. Turning around I saw Takeda running my way waving his arm in the air. "Oi, Kuga!"

"What?" I asked as he came up to me. He put his hands on his knees and was panting for a minute before he looked up.

"You've drinken to much to drive."

"Ha," I laughed as I just turned around and put on my helmet.

"Hey, let me give you a ride home."

I answered him by pressing the ignition button on my bike bringing it to life. It roared so loud that even people in the gym could probably hear it over the music. Picking it up off the kick stand I spun it around making the tires screech and nearly knocking Takeda over who yelled before jumping out of the way. The smell of burned rubber and smoke was in the air as I let off the clutch and sped off doing a wheelie. '_That'll show him for telling me I've drunk to much._'

Truth be known, I knew I had drinken to much, especially when I went to shift the bike into second gear and instead popped it into neutral revving the engine high. Cursing I put the bike into second and continued on my way.

'_I better have some Jack left at home.' _I thought as I got on the freeway. _'Yes.' _I smiled seeing that it was clear of any cars. I pulled back on the throttle and let the bike rise to the speeds it was built for. The nice thing about going fast is that you can just forget about everything because you were so focused on what you were doing, everything else just sort of fades to the background.

To bad for me _everything_ faded into the background as I didn't notice the cop sitting on the side of the freeway. Speeding past him his lights immediately turned on and he began to follow me.

"Shit." I hissed as I saw him in my mirrors. I didn't exactly have a _clean _record, and a DUI would not help me any, never mind the fact that they would impound my bike. '_I'll just out run him.'_

Pulling back on the throttle some more I accelerated down the freeway, but he kept up. "Shit, when did they start supping up cop cars?" I yelled as I looked back at him.

Turning around I saw a tight turn coming up ahead way to fast. "Shit…" Slamming on the breaks in an attempt to hopefully make the turn I nearly locked the wheels but kept on going. I began to lean into the turn and realized that I was still going way to fast to make it so I did the one thing I knew I shouldn't have done. I let go of the throttle.

The bike immediately fell on its side trapping me underneath it. Sparks flew as the bike and I were drug along the rough asphalt towards the concrete wall.

"Oh, fu…" I began as the bike collided with the wall. Luckily for me the bike hit first so when I collided with it I hit the bike which softened the blow. But not much.

The wind was immediately knocked out of me and I nearly passed out on impact. I wish I had. It felt like I broke every bone in my body, and breathing was extremely hard.

I was just about to get up when I saw flashing red and blue lights approaching and headlights were soon shining in my face. "Oh fuck…" I said finishing my earlier sentence.

* * *

A/N: Oh...yeah this is VERY losely based on a movie. Let me repeat that VERY losely based. I'm not gonna tell you which but if you can guess ill let you know, though i doubt you will be able to guess from this first chapter. Reasons i wont tell you what movie, one, its losely based so there, two, dont want you knowing whats coming, and three, im ashamed to say i watched the movie. Chick flicks really arent my thing but after watching it i couldnt get this story idea outa my head.

ssjx7squall


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The first chapter was so bad i decided to write and post the second one early in the tense i am used to to make up for it so here it is. Quick note Natsuki and Shizuru do NOT know each other yet.

ssjx7squall

* * *

Chpt: 2

"Would Kuga Natsuki please come to the Student Council Room?"

Natsuki groaned and covered her head as she heard her name called over the intercom. There were several 'Oos' and 'Ahs' from the class that were immediately silenced when she looked up giving them all a death glare. She then looked up to her teacher hoping that somehow she had not heard the announcement.

Unfortunately she did and called out to her, "Hey, Kuga what did you do this time?"

Natsuki growled when she heard the immature teachers comment. The woman took every opportunity she had to make fun of her students and had a habit of showing up to class drunk. If that wasn't bad enough she still had the audacity to claim that she was seventeen.

"Not gonna answer huh? Well seeing as your crippled and it will take you a while to get there, why don't you head out now?"

There were a few laughs and giggles at that. Natsuki growled again, grabbed the crutches next to her seat and slowly stood. Wincing slightly as she stood up and put weight down on her leg, she bent down painfully to grab her backpack. Her leg and a few bumps and bruises were the only obvious signs of injury she had but she still had bandages wrapped around her chest to support her broken ribs.

Sliding open the classroom door she made her way to the other side of the school where the student council room was.

Sighing she rested all her weight on her crutches for a minute. It had been a long weekend. After a trip to the hospital to asses and tend to her injuries the cop took her to the station where she had had to spend the rest of the night in jail which had been less than fun. The next day she had been released and told that her bike had been impounded and that her school would be notified of what had occurred.

Deciding to skip school the next day so she could recover she spent the day on the couch with a bottle of pain killers close at hand. As she had predicted Nao had called all day wondering where she was and upon hearing she had been in an accident laughed her ass off at her.

She spent the next two days on the couch trying to forget the pain she felt all over. Luckily the pain helped distract her from the reasons she had been drinking that night.

She was just about to delve into that dark tunnel when a voice over the intercom shook her from her thoughts. "Mrs. Kuga, please hurry we don't have all day."

Natsuki cringed when the classroom next to her erupted in laughter. '_Looks like it's going to be a long week too.' _she thought making her way to the student council room again.

* * *

"What's taking that delinquent so long?" Haruka yelled in her usual dramatic tone as she paced back and forth in the room.

"I believe they said that she had been injured in the accident, so it's possible that it may take her a while to get here." Yukino said quietly.

Haruka stopped pacing and glared at the wall in front of her for a minute. "Well, she is probably taking her sweet time in getting here." She began to pace again. "And just what are you planning on doing with her when she gets here Fujino?" she demanded of the person who had until then been sitting quietly behind a table to one side of the room.

Setting down the tea she had been drinking Shizuru answered her in a calm quiet voice, "I would like to speak with her before I reach any decisions."

"What!" Haruka screamed turning toward the tea drinker. "You heard what the police said, and we have the evidence, she should be expelled or…"

"I would like to hear her side of the story before I make up my mind and jump to any rash conclusions Haruka-san."

"But…"

"Haruka, maybe we should let Kaichou-sama handle this one?" Yukino put forward in a question so as not to threaten her friends ego.

Haruka was about to say something more when but Shizuru beat her to it, "Besides I think the students in the gym need someone capable to watch over them. The dance last night left quite a mess and fear that if they don't have someone watching over them it won't be done any time soon."

Haruka spluttered a bit before quickly saying, "S-sure, _someone_ has to take care of it. Come on Yukino." With that she stormed out of the room, not looking back to see if her friend followed her or not.

Yukino quickly stood to follow her but bowed to Shizuru before she ran out of the room to catch up to Haruka.

* * *

Shizuru sighed over her tea as the door slid closed. _She really gets enthusiastic about what she does. In a way… I envy her. _Setting down her tea she picked up the file in front of her and glanced at it. _Kuga Natsuki… Plenty of absences…Hmm decent grades though. No matter…_

* * *

She set the file down and rested her chin on the palm of her hand stared out the window.

Natsuki was panting by the time the student council room came into view. Fighting the pain in the chest and avoiding using her leg became a real problem by the time she was halfway there. At the moment she was leaning slightly against the wall trying to catch her breath. _Classes are going to be let out by the time I get there._

She was about to start walking again when the door ahead opened up and a tall blond stormed out of the room, nose in the air. She stopped, crossed her arms and started tapping her foot as if waiting for something. Natsuki stared dumbly at this for a few moments until a shorter girl hurried out of the room sliding the door closed behind her. The blond uncrossed her arms and continued walking down the hall, the shorter girl running to catch up.

Natsuki blinked. _Didn't they come out of the…_ She painfully stood and began to make her way down the hall. _They did, oh please tell me no ones in there now._ Now standing in front of the room she had been called to she hesitated. _Well, what ever they are going to do to me, can't be worse than losin my bike._ And with that she knocked on the door praying there was no one there to answer.

Her hopes were crushed when a soft voice answered in a heavy accent, "Please come in."

* * *

A/N: Ok just so you know, the only things that are like the movie so far are, drinking alcohol on campus, an accident involving a vehical and the leg injury...If you can pick what movie it is so far i am really impressed

ssjx7squall


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just so you guys know, i will tell you if you guess the movie right i jsut ask you to keep it to your selves for a bit P. I will eventually tell you all when we reach a certain part in the story i jsut dont want anyone to completely compare this story to the movie because it will deviate alot in parts. Another note, this story is going to be a sad one. Now, as i have said before all my stories will END with these two together, but i will probably drag them through hell before it happens. And iwould like to thank everyone who added this story and favorited it already as well as my self, some people added the autor alerts and favs which is new for me ). I know some people may not like 3 chaps in one night but just to let you know i am thinking about starting the fourth right now as well lol.

ssjx7squall

* * *

Chpt: 3

Shizuru had just started to drift off into thought when the knock at the door came. Shaking her head slightly and immediately forgetting what she had been thinking about she quickly said, "Please come in."

She was still staring out the window as the door slid open. The trees out side were swaying slightly in the breeze and birds were playfully soaring in the breeze. It was very picturesque and she almost laughed at how easy it would be to capture the very cliché moment in a picture or painting. And yet she sighed. It was very pretty and as much as she found the moment corny she did enjoy these small things where she could just fade away into the scenery and forget everything.

Once again Shizuru was snapped out of her reverie by the intruder who had knocked. It was the sound of two pieces of metal lightly clicking together that brought her out of her thoughts. Turning her head to the newcomer she was immediately shocked by what she saw.

The person in front of her had a large brace over much of their right leg and was limping in on silver crutches but this isn't what caught Shizuru's eye. The girl in front of her was quite possibly the most beautiful and stunning person she had ever seen. She found this really strange because she had never really been attracted to… well _anyone_ before and for some reason beyond her knowing she found her self drawn to the girl in front of her who hadn't even said a word yet. It wasn't so much that this was a girl but just that she was having this affect on Shizuru. She almost laughed at herself when she thought; _I'm probably seeing her at her worst and…_

The more she looked at the girl in front of her the more she found her self drawn in to her very presence. From the girl's dark blue hair to her shocking emerald eyes, that had bags under them as if she hadn't slept. Not knowing how she managed to say anything, or keep her shock from her face she spoke. "Please take a seat." She gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

Said girl merely grunted and began limping her way towards the chair. Shizuru expected the girl merely to sit down but instead Natsuki grabbed a nearby chair and drug it to sit face the one she sat in. Putting her crutches on the ground she lifted her leg up in the air and set it down on the chair, letting out a small sigh when the foot made contact. She then placed her hands behind her head and leaned back slightly, before saying, "You called me?"

Shizuru nearly dropped her jaw when the girl in front of her spoke. She hadn't even looked at her and was speaking in such an off hand rude way. But Shizuru being Shizuru kept her face emotionless. _This girl might be interesting._

Most people Shizuru Fujino had met in her life time had seemed to do nothing but fawn over her. If they didn't do that they merely saw her as a rival as Haruka did, but not once in her life had she encountered someone who approached her with such disinterest. This of course being something foreign to her caught her attention. Interestingly enough it was the one person who had caught Shizuru's attention right away.

Picking up the file in front of her Shizuru read the name off of it aloud, "Kuga Natsuki…" She then bent down to the box next to her and began rummaging around.

Hearing her name Natsuki looked up at attention, wondering what the girl in front of her was doing behind the desk. Hearing the sounds of glass clinking caught her interest and she lowered her hands.

When she had entered, Natsuki had been shocked to see the person behind the student council president's desk was a girl. Of course she heard the voice through the door but she still had not been expecting what she saw.

There sitting behind the student council desk was probably the prettiest girl Natsuki had ever seen. She was leaning on the palm of her hand staring out the window giving Natsuki an excellent profile of the girl. _She's pretty but not…_ She couldn't find the words. It was like the girl in front of her was pretty just by being her self. For some reason Natsuki got the vibe that the girl didn't actually _try_ to be pretty, she just simply was. This in itself intrigued her. In life where everyone she knew was so fake and shallow and just tried to hard to be something they were not, to find a natural beauty like this was amazing.

Then the girl turned to her and Natsuki nearly gasped. As if the girls stunning beauty wasn't enough her eyes… _I've never seen eyes like that._ Deep rich emeralds stared back at her with what looked to be traces of boredom and annoyance but quickly changed to an emotionless stare.

After hearing that she had been asked to be seated she nearly growled at her self for allowing herself to become so distracted. _Probably conceded as hell…_

Immediately losing all further interest in the girl in front of her she proceeded to walk to the chair. Before she sat she grabbed another chair and put it in front of her to put her leg on. _Let's see what Miss Proper thinks of that._ Catching a quick glance of the girl in front of her she saw no signs that the girl even noticed. Sighing Natsuki leaned back in her chair, _This is gonna be a looong Monday._

After a while of shuffling behind the desk Shizuru produced two beer bottles and placed them on the desk. Natsuki flinched slightly at this. _Oh crap…_ When Shizuru bent down and produced two more Natsuki visibly flinched. _A real long Monday…_

Shizuru nearly giggled when she saw Natsuki flinch when she brought the first two beer bottles, but she had to fight the urge when she saw how bad the girl flinched when she brought out the next two. She then leaned down and grabbed two more bottles. _Ara, no wonder she crashed._ Placing another two bottles on the desk she then rested her hands behind them. Looking down at all the bottles she counted eight. _Ara, she can really drink_.

Looking up at Natsuki she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Natsuki had shrunken down into her chair so far Shizuru could barely see her over the bottles. "Kuga-san would you mind sitting up so I can see you?"

The girl winced at her words but sat up with her back straight, arms on the arm rests of the chair staring straight ahead, she looked as if she was headed to her execution. _She is too cute._ Shizuru thought.

"As you can see, we have quite a bit of evidence of your activities last night." Natsuki flushed red as she said this. Shizuru picked up her tea cup and smiled slightly behind it. "As you well know, alcoholic beverages on campus are prohibited."

Suddenly gaining a little courage Natsuki spoke, "How do you know it was me?"

Shizuru smiled behind her tea cup again. "Oh, we have witnesses."

"Who!" Natsuki leaned forward in her chair as she said this. Of course she forgot about her ribs and had to bite back a yelp.

"Oh, I don't think you need to know; besides we wouldn't want anything to happen to them now would we?" Putting down her tea cup she laced her fingers together in front of her and looked over them at Natsuki. "Let's just say members of the student council believe them to be very reliable."

Natsuki scoffed at this, again wincing at the pain that shot through her chest. _Damn ribs._ She thought. _Who ever turned me in is going to get it._

"And besides," Natsuki looked up again at the girl in front of her. "there is the matter of you peeling out Thursday night and leaving tire tracks all over the parking lot.

_HA!_ Natsuki thought. _That's the least of my problems I'm sure._ "So," she looked up at the _president_. "What are you planning on doing about it?"

Shizuru smiled behind her hands. _Oh Natsuki, you just keep digging your self deeper and deeper._ She stood up and walked over to the window beside her desk. She laced her hands behind her back and pretended to be very interested in what was going on outside. "As to that I am not sure. There has never been a student who has so blatantly broken school rules before." Turning slightly to look at Natsuki she saw the smug grin on the girls face.

Walking back to the desk she picked up the girls file. "Now, there are the obvious choices like suspension, or even expulsion." The grin on the girls face vanished immediately. _I thought so_. Shizuru smiled mentally.

"You seem to be a problem student Kuga-san. Frequent absences, quite a few fights with male students, that you always seem to win." She looked up over the file to see Natsuki once again wearing a smug smile. "Now this. I have all I need to expel you."

The smile was once again wiped off the girls face. _You are to easy to play with Natsuki_. Clearing her throat she began again. "However, I do not think that is the solution."

Upon hearing that she wouldn't be expelled Natsuki got a hopeful look on her face. _Wow dodged that bullet didn't I?_

"Your grades have been slipping the past few grading periods it seems." Shizuru said, reading the file.

_Oh crap…_ Natsuki mentally groaned.

Shizuru dropped the file on the desk behind the bottles, bringing about another wince from Natsuki. "So, until I come up with a better solution for all your problems, you will be required to come here everyday with all your homework, and it is to be finished before you leave here."

"What!" Natsuki cried, ignoring the pain in her chest again. "You can't do that!"

"Kuga-san I think you should wait till I'm finished." Shizuru sat down and laced her fingers in front of her again. "You will also be required to come here and sign in before and after every class period, as well as get notes signed by all your teachers."

"No way!" Natsuki cried once again

"Ara, I'm not finished Kuga-san." Shizuru smiled. "You will also be required to spend your lunches here and act as an assistant secretary to the student council. This of course will also carry over into school activities so you will be tied up most of the time, leaving you no room to get into anymore trouble."

Natsuki was beginning to growl. She would have stood if her leg had not been propped up on a chair. "You can't do this."

Shizuru lowered her hands and put a surprised expression on her face. "Ara, would Natsuki-chan prefer I expel her?"

Natsuki winced at Shizuru's usage of the chan suffix, and grumbled slightly.

"Excuse me? Did Natsuki-chan say something?"

"It's Natsuki!" This time Natsuki did stand up, forgetting about her leg. This of course caused her to lose her balance. "Oh crap…" She hoped backwards on her good leg bumping into the chair she had been sitting on causing her to fall over on her back. The chair fell back and her but landed on the back rest, both her legs up in the air in a very undignified position.

Shizuru quickly rushed over to the fallen girl. "Is Natsuki ok?"

Natsuki nearly wanted to cry. _I hate Mondays_. "No…"

Shizuru cocked her head to the side a clueless expression on her face. "No?"

"No, don't expel me." Natsuki said weakly fighting the blush that was creeping onto her face.

"Ara, I was never going to."

* * *

Movie hints...The punishments mentioned are similar to the movie but not quite. Another note it was not the studant council presidant in the movie who issued them. Oddly enough some of the punishments were easily transformed into something where it would be easy for shizuru to spend more time with natsuki...oh well as always thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed the chapter "Oh and im sorry about the failed attempt at humer, you know her falling over and everything, thats about as good as i can do sorry lol i thought it was funny just because i can imagine the anime natsuki doin it. Oh that was not in the movie btw.

ssjx7squall


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well wow... I hate you all, you guessed it a hell of alot faster than i thought you would, i thought i covered it up better. Well there is no hiding it really it is A Walk To Remember. Now, i want to stress this alot, but this story will deviate ALOT from the movie. The ending will be different, and probably one of the most famous lines from the movie will not be in this story. the "You have to promise not to fall in love with me" thing is not gonna be in here. Also, the ending is going to be quite different, and i doubt there will be the 100 things the girl wants to do. But the ending will be different, some may find it sad, others happy, and others may jsut hate it and call it corny, but it will be different than the movie. Think of the movie as a lose outline rather than a skeleton for the story.

ok im only gonna reveiw reply the reveiws for the 3rd chapter, sorry to the rest of you.

Naxor: ha well im glad you thought it was funny, im really bad with humor but i tried to get some in cus if youve seen my other stories they are pretty heavy. And yes you guessed it right and just so you know since you asked the way you did you contributed to getting me to write this chapter tonight despite the fact i am dead tired.

Alexissa2: hee hee im glad you liked it, i was tryin to be different from the movie and i had to think of what Shizuru would do if she was given the power to hand out punishments for Natsuki. Was kinda hard to think of too since they didnt know eachother.

: Ha well, im glad and mad you got it from the first chapter (if it is the movie you think it is) mad cus i was tryin to be different but oh well. Glad i guess sicne alot of you seem to think im doing the movie justice.

SpinningRose: Woot i fooled someone, then again if you hate chick flicks like me you might not have seen this one. Only reason i did was like most guys, my Ex conned me into it when we were goin out. If you havent seen the movie and are in the mood for one that will needlessly depress you watch it, or if you want to witness Natsuki and Shizuru go through a "better" version read this fic P ok ya im bein an arrogant ass now

rainee-chan: I am honored that you read my fics since i enjoy yours so much and your sense of humor is fantastic, as you have gotten me laughing. I hope you continue to enjoy my retarded attempts at writing :)

So without further babbling heres the story

ssjx7squall

* * *

Chpt: 4

"You have to what!" Nao said as she rolled on her back holding her stomach while laughing.

"Shut up…" Natsuki said blandly. It was lunch time and Natsuki had just left her very…_ demeaning_ meeting with Shizuru. After her embarrassing fall the president told her that that was probably enough punishment for the day and the rest could wait for tomorrow.

She leaned her head back against the wall she was leaning against. _Why am I even talking to her? I don't really give a damn what she thinks._ Glancing over at Nao again she saw that the girl was still rolling on the ground laughing clutching her stomach. _Is it really that funny?_

The building they were in front of was the same one they had been drinking in front of a few nights earlier and it gave them a good view of the student body. Many other kids were sitting in the shade of the many trees around eating lunch while others, like Takeda and Tate were running around throwing a football. Natsuki sighed slightly. _Just another day…_

She always found it amazing how people around campus just fell into their certain roles. Looking in front of her she saw several jocks entering the gym, one bouncing a ball in front of him, while to her right there cheerleaders practicing their routines. Across the way there were a bunch of what many would call nerds sitting at a table arguing over a giant book in front of them, and not far from them under a tree were a bunch of rockers with their long black hair and dark cloths strumming guitars.

It wasn't so much what these people did, or really even what they stood for that annoyed her, but rather the fact that they just seemed to _fall_ into their roles. Without thinking about it what so ever they dressed and acted a certain way many times contrary to the way they would on their own. Looking at the rockers, she couldn't help but wonder why exactly they dyed their hair black, or wore all black. While she was sure many were comfortable that way, what made them even start dressing that way. She really doubted that in order to enjoy or play the music they did that you had to look that way.

Sighing again she turned away. _I should probably stop this._ Over the years Natsuki had developed a habit of studying people. The funny thing was, she really didn't enjoy it at all because all it did was make her realize just how little the individual mattered. Seeing that when you got down to it, everyone was exactly alike, though they may dress a certain way or even act a certain way, the driving force behind all their actions were the same.

Selfishness. The only reason anyone did anything was to gain something for themselves in the end. She knew she was no different. Her current "friendships" were evidence of that. People did nothing but use each other to get what they wanted. No one truly cared.

Her evidence for this was how easily people could forget about one another after circumstantial events. Small arguments and petty fights ended friendships easily. People betray their friends to get something they want without so much as thinking about what the other person would feel. Then when do finally feel something it is guilt. Not for how they affected their so called friend but for the trouble it has caused them. And if it even comes, the apology they provide is hollow and empty, devoid of any meaning whatsoever. It is given merely to end their own feeling of guilt rather than stop the hurt that their actions caused.

Then there was love. Natsuki let out an audible laugh. A glorified word that described something impossible. It was interesting how words like "love" look in a dictionary. "A strong feeling of love for another person." Natsuki was almost laughing out loud. People couldn't even define the word and yet they assume they feel it for another person. In the end she found that all love was, was a person finding something in another person they liked, sticking around till they got their fill, and then once they got bored left the person behind and move on.

She had seen girls and boys fall completely in love with someone and lose them selves. Their reputation, their dignity, their sanity. All for something they didn't really understand in the first place.

Natsuki sighed and lowered her head, shaking it slightly. She was being to judgmental again. _I know how much I'm like them all. Oh, I know. The fact that I know and do nothing about it, that I don't care, makes me worse than them all._

She glanced over at Nao again and saw that the girl was coming to her senses.

"Oh, you're just to funny Kuga." Nao said sitting up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are you actually gonna do it?"

Natsuki looked down at her mangled leg thinking for a moment. "I don't really have a choice, I'm going to be expelled if I don't."

"Ha! And why does that matter? As it is you don't come to school enough to really even be able to say you're a student, and when you do all you do is stare out the window."

"As I recall," Natsuki began, kicking a small rock in front of her. "My grade were better than yours last time we looked."

Nao looked like she was going to have another laughing fit. "And that matters why? Both of us know we aren't going any where. We aren't going to college." As she went on Nao got quieter, and she began to stare off into the distance. "And we are going to be stuck in the same place our whole lives. You and I really aren't that different Kuga."

Natsuki stared at Nao. _In one way we are Nao. You have something to live for._

Nao suddenly looked down, her phone in her hand vibrating slightly. Sighing slightly she opened it and spoke.

"Hi Mom."

"I'm going now…" Natsuki said grabbing her crutches and pushing her self off the wall. _This is going to be one hell of a long week._ Walking away she began to head to her next class since it was on the other end of the school and it would take her a while to get there anyways.

Not really paying attention to where she was going she heard a cry of "Shizuru-sama!" before she was nearly knocked down by a girl running in front of her. Growling and fighting with her crutches to catch her balance she gave a death glare to the girls retreating back.

"What the hell is with people?" She was about to start walking again when something caught her eye. The girl who had nearly knocked her down had run over to a tree where there was a gathering of people.

Several girls were sitting on blankets on the grass in the shade of the tall tree around them all laughing and talking. This isn't what caught her eye.

Sitting in the middle of all these girls was the student council president quietly eating lunch. What was really interesting is she seemed to be quietly enjoying her tea while the rest of the girls were fighting for her attention. Her legs tucked under her, head bowed slightly, eyes closed, a small smile adorning her beautiful face.

_She isn't even saying anything and all those girls are just pining for her attention. _Natsuki hadn't realized it but she had been staring, and when Shizuru looked up slightly opening her eyes she found her self looking directly into them.

Somehow it seemed the smile on Shizuru's face changed slightly when she caught sight of the injured girl looking at her though Natsuki really couldn't explain how. Blushing furiously at having been caught staring Natsuki quickly turned away and began walking again, determined not to look back at the disgusting sight. She felt eyes follow her the rest of her way.

* * *

A/N: Lol i know it doesnt really matter but i was dead tired when i wrote this and as such i didnt read it over or anything. I havent slept for crap in over a month and i doubt it will get better soon so if it begins to show in my fics to much please let me know

ssjx7squall


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, it seems that it was at least for the greater part well received that this was loosely based on A Walk To Remember. Though there were a few people who dont like the idea /. Sorry bout that and my only defense is, that i will deviate greatly from the movie though i may add a few of the movies corny lines here and there. Another issue with the last chapter is that it was to short. Well this one is longer than it, authors notes, review replies and all, so i hope it will appease you vultures, er readers...

SpinningRose: Eeek! Well, then i hope you continue to read this story if you hated that move. I'm sorry i brought back memories of it lol. I cant say i hated it when i first saw it 5-6 years ago back in 8th grade but then again, i was in 8th grade. The chapter was short and as i said in the A/Ns i was tired when i wrote it, but i was trying to get across Natsuki's mind set, while many think of this as an "Uh duh.." moment i think its necessary to show. Oh well thanx for my first ever real negative review and i hope you stick with the story.

SpiderLilies2007: I'm really gald your enjoying my story ) Btw the link you have to the youtube vid is dead ( i saw that slideshow a long time ago and it was amazing.

Naxor: Lol im glad i gave you strength to fight that snow. And we get snow like once every five years where i live (in the middle of a da,m dessart) Hee Hee I think Shizuru's attraction is blatantly obvious, and ya Natsuki's is supposed to be in the "im an idiot and dont know wtf is going on" stages. And as for the rest, im still workin on it believe it or not.

rainee-chan: hee hee odd you say that since people call me an arrogant ass... lol anyways i wasnt fishing for compliments but i hope you continue to enjoy my stories

ALEXISSA2: Hee hee, well im glad i fooled you ) While i cant promise this fic will be "happier" than the movie i can say the ending will be, at least for someone with the kind of mindset i do on such things...

chum-sa: I'm sorry the chapter was so short, and had very little shiznat, it was supposed to show Natuski's mind set which as we all know give evidence to why she does what she does. And jsut for you this chapter is almost nothing but shiznat.

Ok one mroe quick note. I dont know if this is the case with all authors but for some reason when i write, i feel rushed. Like i dont have all the damn time in the world to put in all the descriptions or words i want to, and its just weird...I blame public schools. Anyways... i hope that gives some insight to possible problems you may see in my writing, that and i really CANNOT stand to read my own work, if did that all the time nothing would get posted.

Oh, and a quick thank you to ALL who added this story to their favorites and alerts, that means just as much to me as reviews. If you ever get free time please check out my other two stories P

ssjx7squall

* * *

"-and what is SHE doing here!?" Haruka finished, pointing a finger at Natsuki. 

Natsuki who was sitting in the back of the room behind a desk, pretending to do homework sighed. This obnoxious blond girl had been ranting and raving for the past twenty minutes. _Why the hell does she care so damn much?_

* * *

It was the next day and Natsuki was to begin her punishments. She had woken that morning staring blankly at her alarm clock wondering why the hell it was showing an hour earlier than usual. Turning it off she had rolled over to go back to sleep before she shot up, "Oh Shit!" 

After a shower she made her way outside to stare at her wreck of a bike. The cops had given it back but it was still a mess, definitetly not ride-able. _Why does this shit keep happening to me?_

She looked down at her braced leg. _I could still ride the thing with this leg, but no, it's missing a gas tank and half its damn parts._ Sighing she pulled her back pack higher on her shoulder. _Guess I'm taking the bus…_

A painful walk, and a short annoying bus ride later and she was at school. Limping her way across campus she headed towards the student council room. _Why the hell didn't she just expel me? That would have been better than having to get here early every damn morning to sign in._

Besides her leg the worst thing about the walk to the room was all the students she had to pass on the way. Natsuki was exactly one of the most popular people at the school, but she was definitely known and not for showing up early to school. Whispers and laughs followed her all the way to her destination.

_Why cant people mind their own damn business._ Opening the door to the main building she sighed when she stepped in. _Finally…_ Students weren't allowed in the buildings before the first bell, so this meant the halls were clear.

Accompanied only by the sounds of her crutches clicking, Natsuki made her way down the halls. _If only school were more like this._ Passing by empty classrooms she couldn't help but wonder how her day was going to turn out. _As long as I don't have to talk to __**her**__ much I'll be fine._

Stopping in front of the student council room she stopped and sighed again. _Guess this is where it starts._

Sliding open the door slightly, not really knowing what to expect, Natsuki peaked into the classroom. _Damn it!_

There sitting behind the big desk at the head of the classroom was the last person Natsuki had wanted to see. Shizuru was bus clicking away behind a laptop that was set in front of her, light shining down upon her through the window. Natsuki couldn't help but wonder how the girl could look so good so early in the morning when she obviously had gotten here before Natsuki. Idly thinking about how the shining light really brought out the color of the girls hair she was snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of clicking stopped.

Shizuru had stopped typing and her hands were now in her lap. The girl let out a breath before picking up a steaming cup of tea that had been set in front of her. Bringing the cup to her lips, she inhaled deeply before taking a small sip and returning the cup to where it had been sitting. She then gazed out the window as if lost in thought, her hands hovering slightly over the keyboard of the laptop.

Natsuki shook her head, _What the hell am I doing? I should just go in there and…_

"Ara, if Kuga-san stands at the door all day, she is going to be late for her first day of punishment." Shizuru was still staring out the window, a small smile on her lips.

Natsuki flinched when she heard her name. _Damn it!_ Sliding the door open all the way Natsuki slowly entered the room hoping she wasn't blushing even though she felt the heat rising on her cheeks. "I was… I was just ah…"

Shizuru slowly turned her head to face Natsuki, the smile still on her face. "Ara, did Kuga-san get a sunburn? Her face is all red."

Natsuki stood staring at the other girl for a minute completely dumbstruck before it finally dawned on her what Shizuru had meant. "Sh-Shut up!" She quickly made her way over the desk, intently scanning the surface for something.

Shizuru had a hand over her mouth giggling slightly, "Is Natsuki looking for something?"

"Yes, the stupid paper I'm supposed to sign."

"And what paper might that be?" Shizuru asked, a broad smile on her face.

Natsuki stood staring at her, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. Shaking her head again she nearly yelled, "You know exactly what paper I mean! The one you said I had to come sign in the mornings and between every freakin class!"

Shizuru got a surprised look on her face and brought her hand up to her chin in a thinking pose. "Ara, did I? I'm not sure I remember such a paper or punishment."

Natsuki's jaw dropped lower. _Are you freaking kidding me!? _"Y-you told me just yesterday! You called me in here yesterday and told me!"

"I'm not sure I remember…" Shizuru said doubtfully, squinting slightly to increase the effect. _Ara, this is too perfect._

"You told me I had to sign in every day and be here for the stupid council meetings as well! You threatened to expel me if I didn't and then…then I…" _Oh crap…_ Thought Natsuki when she saw a sudden flash in the presidents eyes.

"Shizuru had to fight back a smile when she looked at Natsuki, "When you what Kuga-san? I still don't remember."

Natsuki was putting all her weight on her crutches now, trying to disappear in her shoulders. Looking away from the other girl she mumbled something under her breath.

"Ara, I couldn't hear that Kuga-san."

"I fell back over the chair!" Natsuki yelled, standing straight up. She nearly growled when the girl went back to her thinking pose.

"Hmmm…." mused Shizuru. Natsuki glared at her before the girl suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh yes, now I remember."

Natsuki stared incredulously as the older girl bent down behind the desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. Shizuru examined it for a moment, then placed it down on the desk in front of Natsuki. "I believe this is what you looking for."

Quickly grabbing a pen out of her pocket Natsuki quickly signed the paper and all but launched her self out of the room on her crutches.

"I expect to see you back here after first period!" Shizuru called to Natsuki's retreating back, giggling slightly when the girl stopped and once again buried her head between her shoulders.

"You're…You're going to be here?" Natsuki said, turning her head slightly a scared look in her eyes.

Shizuru smiled once again, turning her attention back the computer back in front of her. "Oh, yes. I am here between all the breaks." She replied once again typing away on her computer.

* * *

Since then Natsuki's day had been horrible. Having to publicly get a note signed by each teacher at the start of class brought many laughs her way. All of which were quickly silenced with a glare, but that didn't stop the quiet giggles or whispers that followed her through out the day. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her but it didn't help that she had to see the cause of all of her frustrations between each and every single class. 

_Damn her…_ Natsuki tried not to let the other girl bother her to much but Shizuru just seemed to be able to get under her skin without trying. _Her teases and her damn "ara?"s…. What kind of accent is that anyways? Kyoto-ben? Wait, why the hell do I even care?_

She found that the more she tried to ignore the other girl the more she got teased. That the more she tried not to let it affect her, the more she ended up blushing. All in all she was in a very foul mood when she finally reached the student council room that afternoon after all her classes were done, dreading what was going to happen.

When she slid open the door **she** nearly said "ara?" when she found that the room was completely empty. Growling at her near usage of the annoying word she entered the room and was about to sit own till a thought struck her. _Wait! No one's here. So I can leave. _

Smiling for the first time that day she quickly exited the room and had just turned the corner when a voice stopped her, "Ara, is Kuga-san planning on **ditching** her punishment?"

Natsuki nearly slipped and fell at hearing the word "ara" knowing it could only be one person. Turning slowly, not wanting to meet those dark red eyes she shakily said, "N-no… I was just uh… going to the bathroom real quick, yeah…" She was rubbing the back of her head looking at the feet of the girl in front of her.

"Okay, don't be to long then. The meeting should begin soon." Shizuru said smiling as she turned and entered the classroom.

* * *

And that was how five minutes later Natsuki found her self sitting behind a desk at the back of the classroom next to some timid girl with short brown hair, a textbook open in front of her, and next to it a blank sheet of paper. No sooner had she sat down, than a large blond girl entered the room and began shouting at Shizuru about various school problems. 

When the subject turned to her, she just sighed, took the pencil she had been chewing on out of her mouth and stared at the girl who now had her finger just a few inches from her face.

"Ara, did you say something Haruka-san?" Shizuru said calmly, her usual smile on her face as she set down a cup of tea.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched when she saw it. _When did she get __**that?**_ Propping her head on the palm of her hand, she watched the slightly amusing scene unfold in front of her. _This blond girl really needs to calm down…_

"I said… What is **she** doing here!" the blond yelled again, jerking the arm she had pointing at Natsuki for emphasis.

Natsuki was about to grab the offending finger and tell the girl where she could put it when Shizuru spoke, "Ara, it is part of her punishment."

"What!" Haruka shouted, turning fully to look at Shizuru. Hearing a sigh to her right, Natsuki glanced at the girl next to her, who was watching the argument as if it was a common occurrence.

"Hey, does this kind of thing happen all the time?" Natsuki whispered.

The girl looked up at her and sighed again, "Yes, just about every day in fact."

Natsuki scoffed and looked back at the "battle" in front of her, her chin still resting in the palm of her hand.

"Ara," Natsuki's eyebrow quirked again. "I do believe Haruka-san said I should punish the **delinquient."**

Natsuki scoffed at her emphasis on the word "delinquent." "Yes I did but what is this! I thought you were going to expel her or…or something!"

Shizuru took another sip of tea, this time just cradling the cup in her hand. "I found that, that was not necessary."

_No… You just decided to torture me._ Natsuki thought, glaring slightly at the Kaichou.

"What! For such a serious off the fence!?" Natsuki blinked. _Did she just say "off the fence?" _

"Offense Haruka…" The brown hair girl said next to her quietly. Natsuki quickly glanced at her then back at the blond who stiffened slightly.

"That's what I said!"

_Oh, wow…. This is sad._

"Haruka…" Everyone in the room's attention was immediately on the Kaichou. Her eyes were closed and it almost looked as if she was meditating over the tea she held in front of her. _Her tone changed…_

In fact, much had changed about Shizuru. She no longer wore the small smile that was always seen on her face and she was now radiating something that made the loud blond take a step back.

"I have decided on what her punishment will be and that's final. Expulsion was not an option." Her words carried a sense of finality and had the weight of a command. Everyone stayed silent as if waiting for her to continue but she merely took a drink of tea.

Haruka let out an audible breath and returned to where she had been standing, crossing her arms and putting her nose up in the air, letting out a slight "Hmmph."

Natsuki had blinked when she heard Shizuru's last sentence. _…. I'm beginning to wish I had just gotten expelled._

_"_Besides…" Everyone's head snapped back to look at the Kaichou again, who was now wearing her usual sweet smile. She set down her tea cup and looked up at Haruka, "I thought since Haruka-san had such a cute secretary, I could have my own."

There was silence for a few seconds before two loud voices yelled, "Fujino!!"

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to say sorry for all the A/Ns i know i over post em. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I guess im just gonna save all my long author notes for the bottom, for those that want to know its mostly why its taking me so long to update and why it may take me a while from here on out again as well as updates on other stories progress. For those that dont please enjoy this chapter :) Oh, and this is probably my least reviewed on-going story so far so please help me boost my confidence on it a bit and review. lol im usually not one who ever asks either

A/N2: Please check the poll on my profile, your responses do matter :)

Aesyl: Lol thanx i thought i hit the jackpot with that ending line

rainee-chan: As always thank you :) your a great confidence booster. ooh and HAH i got an update out on one of my stories at least so you cant complain to much lol

chum-sa: your welcome, this is definitaly the story that has the most shiznat interaction so far i think.

Year of the Rice-ball: Yes i know that now lol, unfortunatly the word "Definitely" is one that when you type it never comes out right and spell checker doesnt catch it. Oddly enough my english prof last semester made a big deal about breaking it up. De-finite-aly. And yes and no shizuru is kind of acting air headish atm but thats because well... you know i dont know.

Anon: Glad you liked it :)

kiangs: No it will de-finite-aly not be the same as the movie but it will be similar.

SpiderLilies2007: I know i honestly could see that line in the show not to sound full of my self or anything

A/N3: Just wanted to tell all who didnt know, this story is very LOOSELY based on the movie a walk to remember. Some ideas and scenes will be similar but it is no way a copy of the movie with hime characters super imposed over it. So if you didnt like the movie or think its to depressing keep reading you might be surprised. To everyone who didnt reveiw and read thank you as well guys, believe it or not i put a lot of stock in my hits on my chapters :)

* * *

"Crap…" Natsuki said aloud as she put all her weight on her arm that was against the shower wall. **That **day was coming up… It always surprised her how it seemed to sneak up when she least expected it.

_You would think I'd be prepared for it by now._ She sighed and leaned back her head, letting the scorching water fall upon her face and run down her hair and neck. _I'm gonna need more beer._

Sighing she stood there, enjoying the slight burning sensation she felt on her body as the water sprayed onto her. It was at times like this that she could drift away if even for a second. Senses focused more on the pain of each individual burning drop of water that hit her body and would then proceed to leave a scorching path along her skin until finally disappearing into the drain on the floor. It was a small release but a release none the less, and one that she fully welcomed. If she could fade away and forget the emptiness and pain that welled within her, she would welcome that oblivion.

But unfortunately reality had different ideas.

Bowing her head she sighed as she felt the water begin to slowly cool. With the change in temperature she lost her temporary escape and all the thoughts and memories that she was fighting to hold at bay came rushing back in like a flood. Angrily she turned off the water but remained leaning against the shower wall. Her vision flared white for a few moments and she became light headed. As it faded she gritted her teeth. _Wish I just woulda passed out…_

After quickly drying and brushing her hair she limped her way to the kitchen, ignoring the bottles that littered the floor and the blaring T.V that was now showing some news man in a ridiculous looking suit talking about something she didn't care to hear.

Opening the fridge she growled. Except for a half empty bottle of mayonnaise and a box of take out noodles that had been there for quite a while, it was empty. Slamming the door shut she made her way over to a cabinet hoping against hope that what she sought lay within.

Letting out a small cheer she smiled when she saw a liquor bottle sitting there on the shelf, inviting her. Pulling it out she didn't bother to check how full it was as she quickly unscrewed the cap and turned the bottom to the ceiling.

Nothing… She blinked for a few seconds, looking at the empty bottle in disbelief then lowering it. Staring down at the offending container she sighed. "It's going to be a long night…"

* * *

Shizuru closed her dorm room door then leaned against it sighing. It had been a tiring day, from having to deal with all the preparations of the upcoming festival and Haruka's ranting to maintaining a smile all day.

Oddly enough the smile was the most tiring part because for the most part all she wanted to do was frown. In truth she really didn't know she forced a smile on her face all the time. It wasn't really like it was ever expected of her well, now it was but not in her younger years. She supposed because as long as she smiled everyone thought everything was ok. It was the best tool to deflect unwanted questions and fake concern that would be directed at her if people knew…

Shizuru sighed again. She was going to have to make the call sometime. Pushing away from the door she made her way over to the desk across the room. Sitting down she pulled out her cell-phone, thumb raised above the buttons ready to put in a number if she willed it to. She had been avoiding this phone call for some time now, always putting off in hopes that it could be forgotten or would be forced upon her so she didn't have to initiate the contact that she wanted yet dreaded.

The dull LCD screen mocked her, seeming to scream out that she was a coward, that she would never do it. The sad thing was she agreed with it. She **was** a coward. But she would do it.

With a blank expression on her face she cycled through the phone book on her phone before letting the display settle on a name, or rather a title.

Taking a deep breath she hit the call button. Quickly bringing the phone to her ear she battled within herself whether she wanted the person to answer or not. Each ring making her more and more anxious she gripped the edge of the desk.

After a few rings she let out her breath and was about to hang up when she heard the person pick up the phone. Nearly coughing from trying to exhale and inhale at the same time she winced when she heard the voice that answered.

"Yes, what is it?" The voice was male and very demanding, as if the person didn't have much time to talk or felt that the conversation was unnecessary.

Moving her hand to her chest she grabbed at her shirt trying to lessen the pain she felt there. "Hello father."

"Yes what is it now?" was his gruff reply. She heard papers being shuffled and then her father yelling at someone. "Well, hurry up answer me. What do you need?"

"No-nothing I was just-"

She was cut off when her father began shouting at what she guess was his secretary. "Get me those damn reports now!"

Thinking that he hadn't heard she began to speak again but he cut her off. "Well if didn't need anything why the hell did you call me and waste my time."

Shizuru's grip tightened. "I just wanted to tell you, that the doctor's say that-"

"These are not the reports I asked for damn it! Bring me those fucking reports now or you're fired! Now…" he exhaled. "What did you want now?"

Shizuru's knuckles were white and her hand was starting to hurt. "No-nothing father I just wanted to see how you were doing."

The sound of shuffling papers came through the speaker again. "That's all? Don't waste my time with that kind of crap."

"Yes, yes I am sorry father." She released her grip. "Farewell then, don't work to ha-"

She never got a chance to finish as the sound of a phone being slammed down reached her ears. Without a word or negative gesture she closed her phone and stared down at it for a minute.

_I knew it would be this way. What did I really expect? _Standing she made her way to the kitchen. Her actions were mechanical and practiced as she pulled out the proper dishes and set a pot of water to boil. Not acknowledging or allowing her self to feel the tell tale burning that was slowly building in her eyes she leaned onto the counter.

She stood there, concentrating with all her might to keep her mind blank and her eyes dry. The sound of the gas stove and the slowly bubbling water were the only sounds to be heard the dark dorm apart from her deep and steady breathing.

"Don't!" she told herself. "Don't do it!" Moisture was beginning to form at the corners of her closed eyes. "Please don't!" She said in a ragged sob as the tears came.

* * *

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Natsuki said, trying to launch herself across the sidewalk with her crutches. She had known it was going to be a long night what she had failed to realize was that a long night meant a late morning.

She had been up more than half the night tossing and turning on the couch, ignoring the dim light and quiet racket of the T.V. When she woke up she found that she had overslept by about two hours, meaning she had missed her first class and most of her second one and by the time she got to school the third would be well underway.

That's how she found herself currently flying down the hallway cussing each time her foot made contact with the floor heading to her classroom. Figuring that it was a lost cause by now she hadn't bothered stopping by the student council room to sign in, and then there was the fact that that would make her later.

Finally reaching her destination she let out long breath. She could hear the teacher lecturing in his usual monotone drawl and silence from the students who no doubt were bored out of their minds.

_This is going to be fun… This guy is a real ass too. _Opening the door slowly her eyes went immediately to the man standing in front of the class arm raised to the chalk bored, writing something in his indecipherable writing.

All the students who were slouched over their desks, either resting on their arms or the palms of there hands slowly raised their heads in interest. The teacher stopped noticing the change in his students and slowly turned to face Natsuki.

_Wow that's sad that even he notices when they start paying attention…_

"Mrs. Kuga."

_Here we go…_

"I know your injured and getting around campus is difficult but I think thirty minutes is a bit much."

Students began snickering and whispering to each other at this. Natsuki merely smirked, ignoring them. "Well, what can I say; I guess I'm just gifted." Shrugging slightly she had to fight the huge smile that was creeping up on her face when she heard more laughing from the class.

Her teacher was less than impressed. "Will you please step outside with me for a moment Mrs. Kuga?"

Without a word Natsuki turned around and exited the class, the teacher on her heals.

Turning to her once he closed the door he glared at her. "That was unnecessary…"

Shrugging again she smiled at him. "You want to play jokes on me I'll return the favor."

His eyes narrowed before he leaned over and got right in her face. "Now you listen here, you're lucky you haven't been expelled yet. In my opinion they were far too lenient with your punishment."

Natsuki kept her smirk on her face till she saw a flash in his eyes. Pulling back he smiled. "About that… I seem to remember that you have to be on time for each and every single class," leaning forward he lowered his voice, "including this one."

Keeping her face emotionless Natsuki mentally flinched. _Oh shit, I'm fuc-_

"Natsuki?"

This time Natsuki did flinch, bunching up her shoulders she tried to bury her head between them. _It just gets better and better._

The teacher stood up straight and looked over Natsuki. "Mrs. Fujino, I'm glad you're here."

"Ara and why is that Smith-san?" Shizuru said walking up behind Natsuki who still hadn't turned around.

_I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed._

"Mrs. Kuga here has only just now arrived to class and I am sure to school as well. That and her attitude since entering my classroom has been less than complimentary." Smith said with a smug smile on his face.

_So very screwed… So very fuc-_

"Ara, is that so?" Shizuru said tilting her head to side inquiringly looking at Natsuki.

Her head still buried in her shoulders Natsuki redoubled her mental cursing. _Oh get on with it already, if you're going to expel me just exp-_

"As for Natsuki-chan's tardiness I fear I am to blame Smith-san."

Natsuki's eyes bulged and she quickly turned to look at the class president shock evident on her face.

Shizuru was kindly smiling at the teacher from hell who looked as if he were trying to swallow a lemon. "She has been helping me all morning with council work."

_What! Why the she-_

Smith recovered from his shock quickly and redoubled his efforts. "But, her behavior. She has been very disruptive."

"Ara, is that so?" Shizuru said once again cocking her head to the side.

_Damn it, stop saying "ara"!_

Natsuki turned her head quickly when Shizuru's eyes met hers. Those deep red eyes that held a hint of mischief that was oh so cleverly disguised behind that neutral smile. _Great… I am so dead._

"Yes it is." Smith said smiling proudly.

"Well then," Shizuru chuckled slightly, "I will just have to take care of that wont I?" Shizuru was still smiling at the back of Natsuki's head.

_Great…. Just great…_

"Natsuki-chan, will you please come with me?"

If Natsuki could start pulling out her hair with any kind of dignity at this point she would have. Grumbling slightly she turned to Shizuru head still down. "Sure."

"Thank you Smith-san, I will take care of it." Shizuru said, once again smiling at the demon teacher.

"I'll leave it in your hands then Fujino." Smith said as went back into the class.

Natsuki just stood there suddenly finding the linoleum flooring very interesting. The designs were so plain and un-thoughtful yet had all of her attention. She would do anything to avoid those shocking red eyes and pretty face that no doubt at this very moment had a big smile on it. That and she wanted to prolong the inevitable lecture she knew she was going to get.

"Natsuki-chan." the girl in front of her spoke. Natsuki wanted to growl, it was very obvious that Shizuru was doing her best to hide the mirth she felt.

"Shall we go?"

Natsuki gave a non-committal grunt before turning to follow Shizuru down the hall towards the student council room. They walked in silence the only noise coming from Shizuru's gentle footfalls and the metallic clicking of Natsuki's crutches. The blue haired girl was now wincing with each step, the overexertion of her battered body early that morning starting to take its toll.

Suddenly Shizuru stopped and Natsuki nearly plowed into her. Giggling slightly as she opened the door the president spoke. "Are you that eager for your punishment?"

"Shu-Shut up!" Natsuki barked before pushing her way into the empty room.

Shizuru's giggling intensified as she followed the injured girl in. "Natsuki-chan is blushing again."

"I am not!" Natsuki rounded on the other girl, her face betraying her.

"Oh really?" Shizuru said tilting her head to the side a small smile adorning her face. "Then why is Natsuki-chan's face all re-"

"Shut up!" Natsuki yelled turning to hide her scarlet face.

Shizuru began giggling again as she made her way to her desk.

_Damn her! How can she do that every single time! Further more, __**why**__ does she do it? She must get some kind of sick pleasure out of teasing me._

Once Shizuru was seated she began typing away at her laptop, an amused smile tugging at her lips. Natsuki stood in the middle of the room staring at the wall for a while before it dawned on her that she had been given no punishment.

"Well, what the hell is my punishment?" she yelled turning to the other girl.

"Ara?" Shizuru said sounding surprised. Looking over the top of her keyboard she gave Natsuki a quizzical look. "When did I ever say I was going to punish Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Yo-you-Mr.Smith-said-wha-"

"If I remember correctly," Shizuru paused to take a sip from a cup of tea that Natsuki swore wasn't there when they first walked in. "I never said that I would punish you."

If Natsuki's eyes bulged any further out of her head they would have popped out. _What! Then why the hell am I here! Why the hell-_

"Ara, if Natsuki-chan doesn't close her mouth she might swallow a fly." The giggling president said returning her attention to her laptop.

Closing her mouth with an audible click Natsuki growled. "Then why the hell am I here!"

Shizuru looked up at her once again. "I do not know, **you **are the one who chose to follow me."

_WHAT!_

She must have made a strange face because Shizuru was once again giggling. "I was just trying to get Natsuki-chan out of trouble."

Before Natsuki could say what she thought about that the bell rang, signaling the class change. "Ara, if Natsuki-chan doesn't hurry she will miss her next class and I will have to help her again."

Natsuki stood there a few seconds her mouth agape again. More than once today this girl made her speechless. She didn't have a clue what to say she was in such disbelief. Choosing to turn and head for the door before she made a fool of her self again with how her mouth was hanging open she growled.

When she made it to the door, she found the words to voice what was really bothering her. Voice low but demanding she asked, "Why are you helping me?"

This time when Shizuru looked up, the look of wonderment on her face seemed more genuine than before. "Would you prefer I didn't?"

Of all the answers Natsuki was expecting that wasn't one of them. Her grip tightened on her crutches and her knuckles turned white. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Shizuru smiled again. "For Natsuki-chan to do well in school."

Natsuki scoffed and looked towards the hall-way. "What a load of crap."

Shizuru giggled again. "Don't be mad just because it was the answer you wanted."

Natsuki's jaw clicked shut again. _Damn her! She did it again._ Grasping for something to say in retort she clung to the only thing she could. "How many times do I have to say it's **Nat-su-ki!**"

Shizuru continued her annoying giggling. "You are going to be late for class if you don't hurry."

"Fine!" Natsuki let out in frustration as she turned to leave. No sooner had she entered the hall way then the tardy bell rang.

"GAH!" could be heard being yelled in the hallway.

"Ara," Shizuru said loudly, leaning over her desk and looking out into the hallway, "would Nat-su-ki like a note?"

Shizuru had to sit back down as she was overtaken by a fit of giggles as another frustrated cry could be heard from the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Ha the irony, i tried to make my top notes shorter and they got just as bloated as before. Well the reasons its taking me so long to update include but are not limited to: Harddrive continually crashing, in fact im going to have to get a completely new one (all my externals crapped out a jsut before it happened too) i am not able to back anything up so i am losing EVERYTHING. 50 gigs of music bout half that of video and a butload of pics most of which are shiznat (sad huh?)... That and i have a pain in my ear that has been steadily increasing the past few months and its gotten to the point where at times i cannot really function all to well, it seems that as soon as im done recovering from one thing another comes up. And last but not least are all the personal issues that you guys dont wanna hear about so i will just apologize for all that.

As for updates on Abandonment, the chapter idea is in my head but not on paper/doc. I had it written out once but it came out horrible so i trashed it, i feel it is a real important scene so i am going to take extra time on it, i dont wnat anyone getting the wrong idea about the characters intentions or anything like that especially with what is going to happen. Warning on that for those readers it will be an M chapter.

Thank you for putting up with my babbling and long A/NS. I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

A/N: Here it is. sorry it took so long, more will be coming soon hopefully. Sorry ahead of time for the language. Also this is still my least reveiwed story but im over that, as long as a few people are reading it and enjoying it thats all that matters.

pri815: Glad you like it, and I've made it through :) Thanx for all your kind words

kikyo4ever: Lol i love that about shizuru too. And unfortunatly some parents are like that even when the kid is great.

Naxor: Lol well our weather changes from day to day. Cold to hot to windy. Glad you like it so far :)

Miggitdog: Turns out it was my mother board not my harddrive but i will gladly accept any pics you have of those two :) Glad you like it too :)

deatheater2423: Glad you liked it. Basically her father is very neglectful and uncaring. It will be talked about in more depth later on in the story

I dont own Mai hime or any of its characters, they of course are the property of their respective owners, this disclaimer takes care of all prior and future chapters.

Hope you enjoy

"Oh shut the hell up Kuga, I'm tired of hearing you bitch." Nao snapped.

It was later that evening and the gang was getting together to do their usual Friday night hobby. Natsuki was still in a bad mood about what had happened earlier in the day with Shizuru and had been ranting for the past twenty minutes about how that "stuck up brat" was trying to get something out of her.

Catching the glare Natsuki was giving her and how the blue haired girl opened her mouth to give a scathing response, Nao cut her off, "I know she's probably a stuck up bitch, but even then did you ever think that maybe she was just being nice? I mean shit; there are **some** people who are nice just for the hell of it."

Everyone stopped and stared at the red head in disbelief, mouths hanging open. Apparently oblivious to the looks the others gave her she took a long swig of beer, staring off into the distance.

The sound of shattering glass brought them all back to reality.

"Shit!" Takeda yelled as he leapt back from where his beer shattered on the pavement.

"Party foul!" Tate said laughing while stupidly pointing at Takeda.

"Oh shut the hell u-"

As the two continued arguing Natsuki thought about what Nao had said. Leaning against the stone wall she took a drink from her beer before crossing her arms once again. "I think you're full of shit Nao. No one helps anyone unless they are looking to get something out of it; it's human nature."

Nao scoffed. "That's just like you Kuga."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" said a very annoyed Natsuki.

Nao who had just finished taking another drink didn't bother looking at her. "You're always so damn negative, not everything is shit in this world you know."

Takeda and Tate who up until then had been fighting stopped again when she said this. Takeda who now had Tate in a head lock was staring at Nao as if he'd never seen her before and Tate's mouth was hanging open, either in an effort to breath or because he shocked, Natsuki didn't know.

"She is probably just trying to be friends with you why don't you let her. Hell, she got you out of trouble so what are you complaining about? Being friends with the class president is bound to have some perks too." Nao who had finished her beer set down the empty bottle before grabbing another one.

Natsuki mentally scoffed. "You know…" This time Nao looked up at her. "Just because your mom woke up doesn't mean that the world is a beautiful place." As soon as she said it she felt a small pang of guilt.

Nao who up until then had been sitting on the floor jumped up and got in Natsuki's face. "What did you say!?" she yelled her eyes flashing.

"You heard me." Natsuki said bluntly. In the back of her head she someone was telling her to shut up but she ignored it. "Just because you have your mom back doesn't mean that everyone will suddenly forget that they are selfish. That no one gives a damn about anyone but themselves."

By this point Nao was about to punch Natsuki in the face and the boys seeing this quickly rushed up and pulled her back. Natsuki watched in mild amusement as they drug her back, her struggling useless. _I wish she would have just punched me. _

"I'm fine, I'm fine, damn it!" Nao said fighting off the two guys. Letting her go they gave timid glances from Nao to Natsuki as if preparing to grab the red head again.

Natsuki was wrong and she knew it but at the moment she could care less. "You can stop smiling like that already." Nao snapped as she sat back down. Opening her beer, she took a long drink. "You are right, the world is shit, people are selfish and no one may care about anyone else. But," she looked up at Natsuki a dangerous look in her eyes. "If you ever say anything about mamma again, I will kick your ass so hard you won't have to care about how bad the world is anymore."

Natsuki silently laughed as Nao continued to drink her beer and watch the highway in front of them. Takeda and Tate still stood poised, ready to break up any fight that might occur.

After a while the two began talking amongst them selves while Natsuki and Nao watched cars pass on the highway. Silence enveloped the two except for the occasional car zipping by and the quiet talking of the guys.

_Maybe she has a point though. _Natsuki thought. _I guess- _Then thoughts of the brunette came to mind. The way she always smiled; her teases and her incessant giggling. The way she would cock her head to the side in feign ignorance, and how the way she would say "Ara?" as if she didn't have a clue what was going on. Fujino was just annoying as hell and for some reason she had taken an interest in Natsuki, something that Natsuki could neither comprehend nor even begin to understand. They came from two different worlds, not even counting high school social atmospheres something Natsuki neither cared for nor put much stock in. But she was sure that someone like Shizuru would. She was class president after all, a position which in the end was won in a popularity contest.

Natsuki probably could have put up with the constant teasing and annoying presence of the other girl if not for the fact that she had to deal with her for the greater part of the day. The in between classes, lunch before and after school "meetings" were seriously wearing on her. It also amazed her how much, for someone she had never seen before; Shizuru entered her field of vision now. In the hallways she could always be spotted by the flock of fans that would swarm around her like vultures trying to get at a carcass.

She laughed at the imagery. It fit perfectly in her mind. All those girls and guys each wanted something from that girl. In the end they were perfect examples of what Natsuki had been telling Nao about, people always want something.

This thought brought up what had been nagging at her all day. What the hell did Shizuru want from **her**? Surely it wasn't friendship, fore why would the "beloved" class president try to befriend someone who had made it abundantly clear that she wanted no such thing? Natsuki made sure that the other girl knew perfectly well what her thoughts were of her and of her current situation. She followed the "rules" but grudgingly and with much reluctance something that annoying blond Haruka had picked up right away.

Thinking back to one incident involving Natsuki's laziness in making a report of a meeting her eye brows furrowed.

"She isn't even doing the work you have set four for her!" Haruka nearly screamed pointing her accusing finger at Natsuki.

"Forth…" Yukino murmured.

"I said that!" Haruka said with a slight blush. "Why don't you just expel her already Fujino, it is oblivious that she doesn't want to stay in this school.

"Obvious…" Came Yukino's quiet voice once again.

"I said that!" Haruka yelled to one in particular.

Natsuki merely sat there, a slightly amused look on her face, spinning a pencil around her fingers over a blank piece of paper. It always amazed her how worked up this blond could get over the simplest things.

"Haruka-san," Shizuru said in a placating tone as she set down her tea cup. "The report isn't really necessary as nothing of importance was decided in this meeting." She lifted the cup once more to take a sip. Haruka's face turned purple and she looked like she was about to explode. "And besides, I'm sure your secretary was kind enough to make the report herself." She said with a small smile for Yukino. At that point Haruka did blow up.

Natsuki sighed. She had been thinking about it all day and yet she was still no closer to the answer to her question. What the hell was it that the brunette was after? What did she want? Did she get some kind of sick joy out of making Natsuki's life a living hell? Well, she knew that she got some kind of pleasure out of teasing Natsuki, that was a given.

The thing was whether she had intended it or not Shizuru had planted her self into Natsuki's mind and the girl couldn't shake her out. Never mind the annoyance that Natsuki continually found herself drawn to the other girl for unknown reasons. The truth was, **that** was what was really bothering her. The other things were just an excuse to ignore that. It was something that had bugged her since the first day she met the other girl and the scary thing was, the feeling was growing.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when a loud roaring could be heard coming from way down the highway. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as a group of "Vettes" sped by, followed by some smaller Honda's. Natsuki laughed as she compared the roar of the muscle cars to the annoying whine of the smaller looking "toy cars."

"Hey Kuga?" Nao said sounding bored.

"What?"

"When are you gonna have your bike up and running again? I made a lot of money off you last time at the drags."

"I'm glad I could help you out." Natsuki said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No seriously…" Nao said before taking another drink. "You whine a hell of a lot less when you have your bike."

Natsuki held back the biting remark she was going to say and merely sighed. "It's screwed. There's no way to fix it, the frame is all cracked and… Well, basically I need to get another one."

Nao continued to watch cars zip by on the highway. "You have enough money for that?"

Natsuki cringed. "I have some, thing is I don't know if I have enough to get the same model."

"Why don't you ask your dad for some money?" Nao said idly drinking her beer.

Natsuki's jaw cracked as she started clenching her teeth. "Listen," she growled. "You don't talk about my dad, and I don't talk about your mom."

"Deal." Nao said as she pulled out her vibrating phone, its screen lit up. "I need to go home, I'll catch you all later."

Standing she dusted off her pants before turning and slowly walking away.

Natsuki sighed and glanced over at Tate and Takeda who were doing their usual sparing. "I'm gone."

"Hey Natsuki!" Takeda called, jogging to catch up to her.

"What?" she said, she was in no mood to deal with this moron tonight.

"You want a ri-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no damn it!" she balled her hands into fists.

"Bu-" he began to say but Natsuki turned and hit him square in the face with her fist.

Without a word she turned and put her hands in her pockets, leaving a twitching Takeda to be carried off by a stunned Tate.

* * *

A/N: Lol i had to throwin the Party foul thing, one of my friends brothers wouldnt shut up one night with that crap. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again take a look at my poll on my profile, it will be coming down soon for a new one concerning Abandonment. It is funny that this is second place on the current poll but does the worst on reviews. :) ok that wasnt subtle


End file.
